


Light turns off

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Light Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sexual Tension, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoil alert : major character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light turns off

**Author's Note:**

> Additional character : Sarah
> 
> Grammar alert. Please enjoy. :)
> 
> Spoil alert : major character death

Thor never like Steve before. His attitudes, the way he talk, everything about Steve, Thor never adore it. Steve is taller than Thor. More handsome and always attract everyone around him. Whoever have a conversation with him, can be drown just by his words. Couldn't said that Thor jealous to him. But one thing Thor don't understand is, how much he hate Steve, Steve always be nice to him. Thor doesn't know if that just a lies or Steve is actually a nice guy.  "You know what, you just can't accept the fact that Bryan is a nice guy, THOR!! Can you please at least just a little, like him as your brother-in-law? His my husband and you will see him around everyday!" "What!! A nice guy?? You got be kidding me.. What if he's not a 'nice' guy?! What if one day suddenly he turn into a serial killer and murder everyone then chasing me with 'im going to kill you!! gah gah gah' huh?"  "You watch to many movie, Thor. Listen you my brother, okay? And I love you, and Steve will love you too.. Okay? Slowly.. Just slowly or maybe you can start by talking to him. Have a conversation with him..please.. do it for your lovely sisterr.. Please? " Sarah try convincing Thor to have a conversation with Steve. "You know what, FINE.. But I'm warning you if anything goes wrong, that's it. No more!" "Thank you soo much!!! I know you love me!!"  Have a conversation with him? Hell no! Thor couldn't believe that he just promised to his sister. For Thor, it's a nightmare ever.  

■■■

Thor get into his room and start doing his work. Drawing. Thor is an artist in his own world. His draw can be sometimes beautiful and sometimes like a ghost. It's depends on his mood. Now, his thinking how to get a conversation with Steve. Before this the only word he said to Steve not more than three words per sentences. Thor don't know what to do.  Thor fall asleep on his drawing area. He's body, hand, and face mostly covered with paint. In sudden, Thor feels a gentle stroke on his head. Slowly he opens his eyes and see a human figure, not his dad, not his mom or sister but it's Steve. Thor slowly wake up from his places with a help by Steve.  "Hey. You awake. Others not here. Susan tell me you inside your room and I come in just to check out. I see you sleep, sorry for wake you up." Steve leave after finished his sentences.  It does make Thor puzzle a little. Thor doesn't know what to said! He wants to get mad but the voice was so gentle, he wants to said thank you but, it'll just show his ego down. Thor just see Steve walk away, close back the door. Thor looks around him. It's a mess! Owh.. How embarrassing that Steve 'need' to see this when he enter the room.  

■■■  

After cleaning all up including a bath, Thor walk down the stairs straight to the kitchen.  "Well, I will be cooking tonight if you don't mind.. Hmm.. You see everyone is not home.. Your mom and your dad, they go to Carl's Town to get the Christmas tree. Susan, she sleeps over at her friends house. Left you and me." Steve pause to look at Thor's response.  "Owh ok.. Well, Steve I'm sorry my room is a mess that you need to look into it.. Thanks for waking me up.." Thor blush. Shit. "Hahaaa.. Nah it's ok.. It's my mistake for entering your room. You never allowed me don't you? " Steve smile and continues his cooking.  "Well thatt~"  "Don't be silly. I do this for your sister.  I never like you also. You thought I want to have this conversation? Listen here kid, you going to play along within this Christmas time. Do you copy that? After Christmas feel free to curse me. " Thor was surprised with that sudden attack from Steve. Just now he's a nice guy, suddenly he became wild!  "I..I.. I don't understand why~.."  "Don't understand yet? You a gay! How could I live with a gay? You totally disgusting piece of human! Listen,  if you ever touch me or what  I'll kill you immediately!" Steve let go finally what's in his heart.Those word sliced Thor's heart pieces by pieces. He never know that Steve 'hate' gay this much.   Tears stream can be seen at Thor's face."I'm sorry for make you disgusting. I promise you this will be the last time we talk. Forgive me.." Thor's voice full of embarrassing and choke of tears. Thor quickly go back entering his room and cry all his can. Steve couldn't believe what he said just now. That's probably makes Thor sad for the whole of his life! He needs to said sorry but woul Thor ever wanted to forgive him?   'God!! What have I done to a man that I 'love' actually!!' Steve could not settled down for a moment. He said that because he was mad why Thor couldn't notice his love at all?!

■■■

A day before Christmas eve. They never have a  conversation ,never look at each other after what happened. Thor face was full of fake smile. Steve notice that. Thor tried his hard to run away from Steve. And Steve notice that too. Whatever Susan do to make this too talk  it won't happen because Thor straight away said 'no' to her.  "What happened to the promise you give to me? You said you'll try to have a conversation with him? Thor! Look at me! Answer my question! "  "You want an answer? You really want the answer? FINE! That man, taht you praise so much,  he HATE GAY and im a gay! I disguise him and embarrassed him! Are you satisfied now!" Thor throw away the shovels and get into the house.  "Oh god! Thor, im sorry. . Thor-.. Oh god what I've done to my own brother?!" Susan feels the guilty.  On the same time, Steve at the back yard heard what Thor said. Clearly Thor still angry to him. Steve justified that he needs to talk to Thor as soon as possible. Steve get into the house and straight to Thor's room.Knock knock. Thor open the door. His face red with tears."What you want.. Insult me again? "  "Thor-.. I.."  "It's ok.. Don't talk to me or later you'll die because I'm too disgusting" Thor voice hoarse and low because of the tears. Quickly Thor close back the door leave Steve clueless outside it."I just want to said I'm sorry. I never mean to said that to you! You never disguised me! Thor please forgive me.." Steve don't give up easily.  "I forgive you. Now please stay away from me. Enough I'm the only one who hurts.. I don't want to hurts you. Thanks for being honest with me.." Thor close the door and never get out from his room. Until the next morning eve, mom waking up everyone and they all surprised with Thor's death. Steve could never forgive himself on what happened to Thor. Thor's death is just the beginning.

■■■

A year after Thor's death. The same time : in the morning, the same place : Thor's room and the same situation, once again they discover a body, this time it's Steve.

 

 □theEND□

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot do only one person die. It's not fair. So the conclusion is both die. :) 
> 
> Kudos bookmark me if you are human.  
> ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
